


Comic Book Heroes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Fiona finds Sam’s reading material sophomoric. <br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Flying Glass of Milk, lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Book Heroes

“There are a lot of things you can learn about me,” Sam said in challenge. 

With a sigh, Fiona picked up the closest thing to hand, waving it at Sam. “What I can see is you are childish.”

“Hey!” He plucked the comic book away from her. “That’s fine literature, Fi!”

“Whatever.” 

“A man deserves his heroes,” Sam said. 

“Oh, please. Reading that,” she pointed at the comic, “is sophomoric.” 

“Reading ‘this’,” Sam retorted, “is escapism, pure and simple. It’s easy – the villains are just bad guys, the heroes are bigger than life.” He smiled. “Like us.”

Fiona cocked an eyebrow. “We’re not supermen.” 

Sam grinned at her. “Yeah, well, to the people we help, we are.” He tapped her nose with the rolled-up comic book. “Put that in your pipe and smoke it, sister.” 

And her mouth opened, but there wasn’t anything she could say – but, “You just have a crush on Catwoman.” 

“Yeah?” He laughed. “Who doesn’t?”


End file.
